jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen
Queen was a rock band act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They finished the competition in 2nd place. Queen will return to JayGT: All-Stars, and returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop. Background Queen are a British rock band that formed in London in 1970. Their classic line-up was Freddie Mercury (lead vocals, piano), Brian May (lead guitar, vocals), Roger Taylor (drums, vocals), and John Deacon (bass guitar). Queen's earliest works were influenced by progressive rock, hard rock and heavy metal, but the band gradually ventured into more conventional and radio-friendly works by incorporating further styles, such as arena rock and pop rock, into their music. Before forming Queen, Brian May and Roger Taylor had played together in Smile. Mercury, then known by his birth name, Farrokh "Freddie" Bulsara, was a fan of Smile and encouraged them to experiment with more elaborate stage and recording techniques. Mercury joined in 1970, suggested the name "Queen", and adopted his familiar stage name. Deacon was recruited before the band recorded their eponymous debut album in 1973. Queen first charted in the UK with their second album, Queen II, in 1974, but it was the release of Sheer Heart Attack later that year and A Night at the Opera in 1975 which brought them international success. The latter featured "Bohemian Rhapsody", which stayed at number one in the UK for nine weeks and was influential in helping to popularise the music video. The band's 1977 album News of the World contained "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions", which have become anthems at sporting events. By the early 1980s, Queen were one of the biggest stadium rock bands in the world. "Another One Bites the Dust" (1980) became their best-selling single, while their 1981 compilation album Greatest Hits is the best-selling album in the UK and is certified eight times platinum in the US. Their performance at the 1985 Live Aid concert has been ranked among the greatest in rock history by various music publications. In 1991, Mercury died of bronchopneumonia, a complication of AIDS, and Deacon retired in 1997. May and Taylor have performed under the Queen name with Paul Rodgers and Adam Lambert as vocalists on several tours since. Estimates of their record sales range from 150 million to 300 million records, making them one of the world's best-selling music artists. Queen received the Outstanding Contribution to British Music Award from the British Phonographic Industry in 1990. They were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2001. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_(band) Judge Cuts Queen's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of performing their song, "Spread Your Wings." JayDK, Cards, guest judge Benny, Pennies, and Foxy all gave them standing ovations. Queen's performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Queen’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI06 consisted of performing their song, “Don’t Stop Me Now”. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave them standing ovations. Queen received enough votes to be sent through to the Semifinals, instead of Falco. Semifinals Queen’s Semifinals performance in Episode FI10 consisted of performing their song, “Bohemian Rhapsody”. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. Queen received enough votes to move on to the Top 10, instead of Lion Fludd and Weird Al. Top 10 Queen’s Top 10 performance in Episode FI11 consisted of performing their song, “We Will Rock You”. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave the group standing ovations. Queen received enough votes to move on to the Finale, instead of Gennady and Tumar KR. Finals Queen’s first Finals performance in Episode FI12 consisted of a reprise of their Judge Cuts performance, in which they performed “Spread Your Wings” again. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave them standing ovations. Their second performance consisted of performing their song, “The Show Must Go On”. Once again, JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave them standing ovations. Finale Queen’s Finals collaboration performance in Episode FI13 consisted of performing with Semifinalist Weezer: they performed a mash-up of “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” and “Buddy Holly”. Queen was revealed to have placed second in the competition overall, placing ahead of The Muppets, Scatman John, and Robin Williams, but behind Cirque Du Soleil. Death Lead singer Freddie Mercury died on November 24, 1991, after a long battle with AIDS. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddie_Mercury Trivia *Queen are the first music act on JayGT to make the Top 3. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Bands Category:FI Bands Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Groups with Deceased Members Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Groups with LGBT Members Category:Finalists Category:FI Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FI Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Guest Performers Category:FS Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Bands Category:Mike’s Disciples Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Mike's Golden Buzzers Category:MD Golden Buzzer Acts Category:MD Semifinalists Category:MD Finalists